Tehutti
Tehutti is an Onu-Matoran from Metru Nui, notable for discovering the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. Biography Early Life As an Onu-Matoran, Tehutti began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Onu-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tehutti gravitated towards a career in the Archives, a line of employment which made him responsible for documenting current affairs transpiring in the early stages of the world's development. Once the Brotherhood of Makuta had begun to produce Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, Tehutti was one of many Archivists tasked with cataloging the behaviors of early Rahi specimens. In spite of his tenacity and eagerness to achieve the best results, Tehutii was often passed over for promotions by his more capable peers, such as Whenua and Mavrah. Proving unable to make a name for himself, Tehutti became immensely dissatisfied with his meager role and harbored desires to one day have his name attributed to a historical find. Metru Nui With the commission and implementation of the Vahki as a fully mechanized law enforcement entity, Tehutti became increasingly frightful, growing deeply concerned by the presence of Vahki Rorzakh in the Archives and uncomfortable with their brand of oversight. With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, which ultimately resulted in the organization declaring war on the Toa by invading the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Arming himself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Tehutti took shelter from the conflict alongside his Onu-Matoran neighbors, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. 3000 years after the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Morbuzakh began to terrorize the island of Metru Nui, infesting and overriding districts and destroying parts of the city, including the Archives. During this time, the whereabouts of the Onu-Metru Great Disk fell into Tehutti's possession. This information was learned by Ahkmou, a Po-Matoran being coerced by Nidhiki and Krekka, two Dark Hunters sent to Metru Nui and tasked with claiming the Great Disks themselves, setting Tehutti up as a target of the Dark Hunters. Receiving a forged letter from his long-time acquaintance, Vhisola, Tehutti was led to believe that the Ga-Matoran was sending over a Nui Jaga specimen for the Archives. Although initially skeptical, Tehutti traveled to the Onu-Metru Docks to receive the delivery only to discover it was in fact a forgery. Descending into one of the sublevels, Tehutti soon found that his ladder had been sabotaged, causing him to fall a great distance into a prohibited region of the Fikou's Web, an area where dangerous Rahi roamed freely. Pinned down beneath rubble, Tehutti was trapped for several hours before the newly-transformed Toa Whenua managed to retrace his steps and free him from his precarious position. With a Rahkshi of Heat Vision stalking the pair, Tehutti and Whenua notably released a Muaka from a Stasis Tube in order to distract the Rahkshi, allowing them to escape. Reconvening with the Toa Metru and a Matoran similarly accredited with having found a Great Disk, the Toa made clear their plans to use the Great Disks to stop the Morbuzakh from destroying the city. Holding private concerns that one of the Matoran was working for the Dark Hunters, however, the Toa became mistrustful of the Matoran and decided never to leave them alone. Sticking with Whenua, Tehutti and his cohort were paired with Ehrye and Toa Nuju and journeyed to the sublevels of the Archives, where Tehutti outlined the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. Struck by a Vahki Rorzakh Staff of Presence, however, Tehutti became compromised and was forced to remain on an Archives sublevel he had never visited with Ehrye while Whenua and Nuju searched for the Disk. Eventually retrieving their quarry, the two Toa rescued the Matoran once more before traveling to Ko-Metru. Whilst ascending the slope of a Knowledge Tower in search of the Ko-Metru Great Disk, Tehutti was struck by a Keerakh Staff of Confusion. Mentally displaced, the Onu-Matoran became convinced that he was studying a Fikou spider for an important Archives project and lost all sense of his present predicament. As a result, Nuju and Whenua once again left him in the care of Ehrye and went on to successfully retrieve the Ko-Metru Great Disk. When the Toa Metru retrieved all six Disks, they traveled with their respective Matoran to the Great Furnace to confront the Morbuzakh. With the Toa soon finding themselves overpowered, the Matoran were forced to fend for themselves using Kanoka Disks to limited effect. Proposing that the Matoran join forces, Tehutti recounted an ancient stone tablet he had once stumbled upon in the Archives, detailing the formation of a Matoran Fusion. Joining hands, Tehutti was able to form a powerful mental link with his five compatriots, allowing them to merge into one and form the first Matoran Nui seen in Metru Nui for 100,000 years. As such, the Kaita staved off the Morbuzakh long enough for the Toa to escape down to the Great Furnace and confront the King Root. Once the Toa had entered the central chamber and the immediate threat of Morbuzakh vines had been dealt with, the Matoran Nui defused and Tehutti remarked the exhilarating rush of power he had felt. From this unique vantage point, he witnessed the defeat of the King Root and the subsequent destruction of the Morbuzakh across Metru Nui. A matter of weeks later, notably after the Toa Metru had been branded fugitives of the law and the Matoran had turned on them, Tehutti was summoned to the Coliseum by the Vahki, along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Once he arrived, Tehutti was confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere, his anxieties of rogue automation fully realized. Entering into a comatose state, Tehutii became dormant and was rendered unable to carry out his task of maintaining Onu-Metru. With the entire population of the island similarly incapacitated, Teridax set in motion a chain of events that debilitated the Great Spirit Robot and transferred the seat of power to himself. During his time inside the sphere, his body reduced in size, and all his previous memories were erased. Tehutti's size and physical strength were also reduced as a consequence of his Matoran Sphere. Mata Nui After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, Tehutti aided in the construction of Onu-Koro using Airship parts under Turaga Whenua's direction. With his memory erased and his body notably shrunken due to prolonged stasis, Tehutti began a new profession as a miner, retaining only the briefest fragments of his interest in Rahi. Enjoying a year of peace, the progress of the Matoran was notably hindered by the arrival of Makuta Teridax on the island, however, who used Infected Kanohi to corrupt the island's Rahi population. Relentlessly hounded by Rahi attacks and earthquakes, Tehutti came to situate himself in Onu-Koro, rarely traveling beyond the marked tunnel systems for fear of the Manas crabs. Over the course of the next 1000 years, Tehutti and his fellow Onu-Matoran would thus construct the Marn Tunnel, reinforcing defenses around their village and devising plans for the Great Mine. During this time, Tehutti aided Nuparu in a number of his technical exploits and competing in a number of Ussal Races against Onepu. Notably, Tehutti's original Kanohi Huna was damaged in a skirmish with an Infected Rahi during the Dark Times and would later be replaced by a powerless Kakama. Tehutti was among a number of Onu-Matoran villagers who witnessed the arrival of Toa Onua in Onu-Koro. With the Toa Mata arriving on the island, the Rahi attacks increased in their frequency, prompting the Onu-Matoran to defend their village from threats such as Kofo-Jaga, Fikou, Vatuka and Manas with limited success. When the Toa succeeded in their quest to collect their Golden Kanohi and descended into the Mangaia tunnels, Tehutti was part of the Onu-Matoran strike team that arrived in Kini Nui to defend the entrance from the Infected Rahi. In one final battle, the Matoran emerged victorious, finally freeing the Rahi from Makuta's mental influence and restoring balance to Mata Nui in the process. However, with the Bohrok Swarms prematurely awoken by Makuta, the Matoran villages were plunged into chaos once more. In Onu-Koro, Tehutti and his fellow Onu-Matoran struggled to repel a Nuhvok platoon intent on destroying the pillars that supported the cavern in which Onu-Koro was situated. In spite of the assistance of Toa Onua, the Matoran would lose their village to the Bohrok, after Gahlok reinforcements appeared and flooded the central tunnels, catching many of the Onu-Matoran in a tidal wave and flooding the village. With Nuparu studying the remains of a damaged Gahlok, the Onu-Matoran was able to construct a battle suit capable of repelling the Bohrok, naming his invention the Boxor. Aiding in the mass reproduction of Boxors, Tehtutti salvaged a number of invaluable components that would eventually enable the Onu-Matoran to both liberate both Onu-Koro and Le-Koro from Bohrok occupation. Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, Tehutti was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He then returned to Onu-Koro to watch the Kolhii Tournament, attempting to document the event for historical purposes only to witness Onu-Koro's defeat to the Ga-Matoran. Some time later, Tehutti was present in the Onu-Koro village square when Toa Pohatu announced the coming of a seventh Toa and the quest of two Matoran from Ta-Koro to find the bearer of the Kanohi Avohkii. With the revelation interrupted by the arrival of Takua the Chronicler and the subsequent arrival of Rahkshi, Tehutti was among the majority of Onu-Matoran who fled the village under the instruction of the Toa Nuva. Hiding in the tunnels of Onu-Wahi, the Onu-Matoran population witnessed the destruction of their village and were forced to temporarily relocate to the foothills of Mount Ihu. Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Tehutti aided in the construction of boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. Landing in the city alongside the entire population of Mata Nui, Tehutti helped repair Onu-Metru and the rest of the island, acclimatizing to his role in the Archives with some difficulty. Several days after his arrival, however, word reached the Matoran that the Toa Nuva had left the island on a dangerous mission for reasons unknown. Upon discovering this news, Jaller instigated a silent protest, entreating the island's entire Matoran population to lay down their tools until the Turaga revealed the nature of the mission. Tehutti notably took part in this protest, refusing to update the Archives database with any new Rahi information discovered over the course of the Dark Times. Eventually, however, the protest ceased and Tehutti returned to work. Teridax's Reign When Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Tehutti hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran, though he was eventually captured by a squadron of Rahkshi enforcing the will of Teridax and forced to swear his allegiance to the Makuta. Tehutti and his fellow Matoran were freed of Teridax's tyranny when he was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, sustaining heavy damage to his body. Tehutti and all the other surviving residents of Metru Nui, which suffered severe damage, evacuated the city and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Abilities and Traits Quiet and solitary, Tehutti spent his life forever in the shadow of more capable peers, aspiring to one day make a discovery that would earn him a position of prominence amongst the Archivists. Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Tehutti possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Earth, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and possessed limited night-vision capabilities. Masks and Tools For the majority of his life, Tehutti wore a Noble Kanohi Huna. Some time after his arrival on Mata Nui however, it became damaged, and he replaced it with a Powerless Kanohi Kakama. While residing on Metru Nui, Tehutti was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Teleport Kanoka valued at 685. Forms Category:Earth Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Archivists Category:Matoran